it's just a spark (but it keeps glowing)
by jinxed-lulu
Summary: For Donna Smoak, Oliver Queen had her instant approval once she realized he was the one to bring back her colorful babbling girl that had been stuck in a shell of a woman who loved her techno-whatever more than people. / #3 in "Olicity Flash Fic 2015".


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

.

 **Prompt:** _FF#37: Trapped!_

.

.

.

.

 **it's just a spark (but it keeps glowing)**

.

.

.

After her husband had walked out, Donna Smoak had become overly concerned with her little girl. Felicity had truly lived up to her name: happiness. Her daughter walked everywhere with a bounce in her step, chattering happily to anyone who'd listen, pleased to meet new people, and loved any and all colors. Yet months after Felicity's daddy left and when the poor girl realized he was not coming back, her vibrant girl changed.

For Donna it was almost a physical pain to no longer see the twinkle in bright blue eyes, lips set in a frown rather than her ever present smile, dressed in browns and blacks, silent as the grave unless spoken to and shying away from much human contact. Nothing she did could bring back that girl who trapped herself within a protective shell—the one who now loved computers more than people.

Felicity off at college was a frightening time for Donna. Her daughter who changed so much was off in another state and surrounded herself with people she wasn't too sure of. Like the new boyfriend Cooper; his strong love of techno-whatever _did_ seem larger than his humanity and to Donna it didn't seem like he was playing a role to fit in with all the darkness. That's not to say Donna Smoak wasn't one proud mama—her genius baby girl was going to do something great with her life, those smarts were going to take her places.

Then came her daughter's move to Starling City, new look included (blonde hair, glasses returned, and some colors though muted). But despite it all, Felicity seemed to have dug herself even further in that shell, becoming somewhat distant even with _her_. All she could do was pray that this move would be a good thing.

One day years after Felicity had been working at Queen Consolidated, her daughter's calls became different. Her tone more lively and giggling happily from time to time. Soon there were moments where Felicity babbled to her for almost an hour about computers, new favorite books and shows. It made it that much easier to smile and sleep at night.

Yet it was Felicity's visit in summer of 2013 that took everything in Donna not to fall to her knees and sob in joy. Her baby girl stood before her with that damn sparkle back in her eyes, pretty pink lips curled in a slight smile, her summer dress elegant and colorful, even her nails were done in a cute purple. There wasn't much said about what brought her bouncing babbling little girl, and Donna had been too thankful to really push.

Everything became too clear on her visit to Starling City almost two years later. It was two men, Oliver Queen and John Diggle, who were responsible for breaking those thick walls and returning Felicity to her true self. Didn't hurt that those looks between Oliver and her daughter spoke of something much _stronger_ than friendship. Maybe even whatever was happening with Ray Palmer on the second visit helped a bit too.

But the day that Donna's heart completely healed was the day Felicity's had also.

She'd gotten a call from Felicity cheerfully babbling about how she and Oliver were finally together and going to take a summer road trip to fully discover things between them. Told Donna about how they'd told each other 'I love you', and promised to make a stop to visit on their trip, because Felicity missed her and Oliver wanted to better meet her. Then quickly promised frequent calls, video chats, and photos before having to go because Oliver was there.

Though her proof came in the form of the first picture she'd received. In it Oliver stood behind her daughter, arms wrapped around her middle, chin resting on her head, eyes looking down at her with a soft smile, and his whole face gave away how besotted he was; and Felicity's arms rested on his, blue eyes shining brightly with contacts, cheeks flushed with happiness and soft pink lips parted in a toothy grin. This picture told Donna _everything_ —Oliver Queen loved her daughter more than anything, and Felicity was back to the vibrant outgoing girl.

From that single moment, that man's past meant nothing to one Donna Smoak, because in it he was but a boy—a boy who'd become from the looks of it, that grew into an amazing man during that time he'd gone missing—and the man Oliver had become was truly the light that saved her daughter when nothing else could. And soon Donna was going to make sure Oliver called her mom, because from what that first picture and the many after, and the few video calls, it wouldn't be long before she was officially his mother-in-law.

.

.

 **[End]**


End file.
